A Cold Day In Head
by Deedlit MagicFayal Wood
Summary: Warning: Ny Quil is not made for monsters! Vocal? Oh boy... Slight yaoi. Vocal X Orgel, Guitar X Raiel
1. Vocal Cold

(Let's make this PG-13 for Sho~nen Ai implications and a bad word.)  
  
Vocal lay sprawled across his bed. He coughed then moaned feebly. He looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes had passed since he looked last though he would swear that it was at least two hours. He finally got up and stumbled out the door and down the hall to the medicine closet. He rummaged through the bottles and pills...NyQuil? Multi Symptom cold/flu relief...  
  
He sneezed, his wings shooting strait out to the sides as his decompressed lungs tried to lodge in his throat. He coughed again, his wings sucking back in. That was it. He refused to be sick.  
  
Another sneeze told him his will power wouldn't keep him from being sick. The bottle was child proof, which meant only stubborn children could open it. He ended up rolling around on the floor gnawing on it angrily. Finally it opened and he took a swig.  
  
"Gack!" Vocal grimaced and his wings shriveled. It tasted like gym socks. He wandered back to his room choking and sputtering. He flopped back on the bed. That lasted all of five seconds before he was bored.  
  
What to do? What to do? He began wandering around the castle. Ocarina's room had been left unlocked so he decided to pilfer...  
  
  
  
About an hour later he had taken three tests out of her Teen magazines. He now knew for a fact that Orgel was not the man for him. Then he had read about clothing and body types. He became increasingly agitated. He left the room in shambles and went off looking for someone. "Orgel...I've been thinking...Does this outfit suit me?"  
  
"?" The clown blinked at him. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Vocal asked a little more then high-strung. "It's this negative environment."  
  
"Oh kay..." Orgel nodded slowly.  
  
"Don't patronize me! I know how you feel! You feel that I'm over bearing and smothering!" He was practically in tears. "Now I asked you a simple question. Does this outfit suit me?!"  
  
"I'm not sure I understand..."  
  
"Well, does it uh...make my butt look big?"  
  
"Hahahaauh er." The homicidal look he received cut off his laughter. "Vocal, you are a victim of the dreaded disease noassatall."  
  
"But I took some medicine...It should be better..."  
  
"No-ass-at-all isn't something you can catch, it was just the way you were born."  
  
"So you're insulting my mother?!?" Vocal's eyes blazed with anger.  
  
"No-no oh look Guitar and Raiel! What a pleasant surprise...Oh I left a cake in the oven...Excuse me!" Orgel zoomed off.  
  
"Uh..?" Raiel blinked as he jerked his hand away from Guitar's.  
  
Ok I'm out of inspiration...Medicine wore off or something...BYE Deed. 


	2. Guitar's Bug

(Let's make this PG-13 for Sho~nen Ai implications and a bad word.)  
  
Guitar sat on the floor with the sniffles. His head was stuffed up and it felt like someone had flossed between his ears with cotton balls and left little clumps all through his head. He couldn't breath and he felt uncomfortable no matter how he sat or laid.  
  
After many hours of trying to drug himself into feeling no pain and probably over dosing twice he had given up on that idea and settled for distraction. If he wasn't thinking about being sick then he'd spend less time miserable. At least that is how it worked in his brain.  
  
He had all of his official VOH models spread out before him, each with his or her own props and in his paper mache castle and surrounding landscape they battled under his rule.  
  
So far, a magical Bisho~nen from a far off land had come and cast a spell on Base, blocking his power of possession. The Mozoku had been tossed into turmoil but the brave, sexy, heroic, and loved Demon going by the humble name Great Lord Guitar had led them back to their right full place.  
  
The obnoxious blue head served his time by doubling as the Valkerie Vollyball Team's ball at practices. But who was that Bisho~nen? Lord Guitar managed to follow him as he made an appearance one night.  
  
In the middle of a clearing in the forest he caught up to him. The slinder figure was all dressed in black. "Who are you?"  
  
The shadow faultered, then turned to face him. "Guitar..."  
  
"Raiel?!? You have been helping me?"  
  
"Of coarse, how could I not? Gu-chan, ai shite iru!" He grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. While the figurines where kissing, the real Guitar felt a sneeze creaping up on him. He dropped them and grabbed a tissue before sneezing his brains out. He looked down to find that Raiel's head had popped off and was now missing.  
  
"Noooo!" The horror the carnage...He lost consciousness. 


End file.
